In the Blink of an Eye
by Skadadle
Summary: Haley, a Doctor Who fan, has been having some strange dreams. One day, she goes to a Doctor Who convention at the mall, and before she knows it, she meets the main character from her dreams! She is suddenly thrown into the drama of the possibility of having superpowers, saving the world, and her first crush! Rated k Doctor Who knowledge suggested
1. The Convention

Haley's POV:

I was having another dream. I'd been having them a lot lately. They were always about a guy; a pale, freckled guy with curly red hair and purple glasses. We were always together, surrounded by people in lab coats. He always spoke to me in a lightly squeaky voice, but what he said was different each time. This time, he said, "Don't forget me. We'll meet again soon; I promise." I nodded, and a man in a green suit came out and dragged him away.

I woke up back in my room, everything a big blob of color without my contacts. I put on the glasses I wear in the morning on the way to the bathroom, and my dark blue walls came into focus, covered in posters of Matt Smith. I took a moment to stare at the posters, and then got up. After lunch today, I would be going to a big science fiction convention, wearing my Amelia Pond costume. I was completely obsessed with Doctor Who, and I loved science more than anything.

I walked over to my dresser, my light blue night gown swishing around my legs. The red shirt and denim jacket and mini-skirt I had set out the night before sat on top of the wooden dresser, folded just as they had been last night. I quickly changed into the costume, but decided to wait a while before putting on my red wig. It would just get messy if I wore it when I didn't have to.

I went to the bathroom to put my contacts in, and went downstairs when I was finished, leaving my glasses on the bathroom counter.

My dad had already been to Paul Bunyan's Pancake House and back. I could tell because I smelled pancakes, Dad never cooks, and Mom had to go to work really early today. I sat at the table and ate my pancakes in silence, while my brother, Jay, did his best to annoy me. It didn't work today; I was lost in thought about later today. It was going to rock!

The rest of the morning was pretty boring. I pretty much just watched old Doctor Who episodes to make sure I had the details right. Jay went to the park to play with his friends, but I stayed home to keep my costume clean. I made myself a peanut-butter sandwich (while wearing an apron) for lunch and put on my wig.

Dad drove me to the Googolplex Mall and dropped me off in the parking lot. I walked inside and followed the signs to the convention center. My friend Jan came over to meet me. She was dressed as a Weeping Angel, and her costume was almost perfect. Her skin, hair, and robe were painted gray and she wore gray wings. She had even gotten a wig that was the perfect length and style of hair. The only flaw was that she moved even when people were looking and didn't send people back in time.

"Hey! Nice costume!" Jan said.

"Mine? Yours is way better!"

Jan smiled shyly. "Thanks. It took a lot of work."

We walked around together and looked at everyone else's costumes. Later there would be a contest to see which Doctor Who costume was most accurate. I saw lots of Doctors and Rose Tylers and Amy Ponds. There was even a Dalek! But Jan was the only Weeping Angel. We wandered around for a few more minutes, and then we heard an announcement over the mall's intercom that the costume contest was about to begin. Jan and I looked at each other and squealed, then started run-walking toward the makeshift stage.

"Alright, we'll go through the rules first, and then we'll start the contest," the announcer, a man in a trench coat and bow tie, said. "First, you must be dressed as a character, monster, or important item from the new series; as in the 9th, 10th, and 11th Doctors. Second, your outfit must be homemade. Third and last, we will be picking three of the best Doctors, companions, villains, friends, and items to receive awards. Let the competition begin!"

He called up all the Doctors first. The judges, a pale lady with long, blonde hair and two brunette men, voted and eliminated most of them quickly and soon it was down to three. The announcer and judges chose which was best by the audience's applause, and it went on to companions. I went up, but I got eliminated somewhere around the middle. The three winners were a Rose, an Amy, and a Donna.

Jan had to go up next, because the announcer called up the villains. I saw the Dalek from earlier, and it actually flew up the tree stairs to get to the stage! It was amazing! The judges started to eliminate people, and the last three were Jan, the Dalek, and a really cool Cyberman. You couldn't really see who the Dalek and Cyberman were, but maybe that was intentional.

After the contest, Jan wore her third place medal proudly as we walked around, looking at the other costumes from other sci-fi shows, movies, and books. I saw the Dalek again, and it was headed towards the bathrooms. It had won first place, and the medal hung around the thicker part of its head, before the design started to come out in spherical bumps in the metal.

Jan and I stopped for a moment at a food stand to get a snack. I could see the Dalek from there, and it went into the men's room. So it was either a very confused girl, or a guy.

I sat down at a bench to eat my chips from the food stand, still watching the bathroom door. I didn't really care at that moment that I was acting like a stalker; I just wanted to congratulate whoever the Dalek was on their costume. It was really cool.

Jan noticed I was staring and followed my gaze to the bathroom door. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm waiting for that Dalek to come out of the bathroom so I can congratulate him."

"How do you know he's in there, if it's even a him?"

"I saw him go in, and it's the men's room, for crying out loud! Of course it's a him!"

Jan rolled her eyes and held her hands up in defeat. "Whatever."

Just then, the Dalek came out. He wasn't wearing the dead part of the costume, and the guy's face looked familiar. I knew that curly red hair and those thick, purple glasses from somewhere… Then it hit me.

He was the guy from my dream!


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2:

The Meeting

I walked over with a confused look plastered onto my face. He noticed me coming toward him, but I guess he thought I was going to the bathroom or something, because he seemed startled when I stopped in front of him.

"Have we met?" I asked. "You look familiar."

He seemed to get nervous all of the sudden.

"No, I don't think so."

It was the same voice as in my dream.

He started to walk or roll or whatever Daleks do away, but I stopped him.

"Wait," I said as I stepped in front of him. "That's not really why I came over here. I just wanted to compliment you on your costume. It's so realistic."

"Well, yeah," he said, blushing at the praise. "Yours is great, too. Amy was my favorite companion."

Man, this had to be the guy from my dreams. He had told me that specific opinion in a dream a few days ago.

"I'm Haley, by the way."

"Carl. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

I spent a little more time talking to Carl about Doctor Who, and then changed the subject to dreams.

"So… do you ever have any… I don't know, weird dreams?" I asked, sounding really awkward.

"Well, once I had a dream where there was a hula-dancing platypus in a propeller hat, but that's not what you mean, is it?"

I shook my head. "I… I've seen you in dreams. I swear, I'm not making it up. I've had, like, twenty dreams about you, all different, but we're always together. Then some guy with white hair and a mustache comes and takes you away."

Carl got a nervous look in his eye. "Um, this guy who takes me away… do you remember what he was wearing?"

"An olive green suit with two purple 'm's on it. Why?"

"I, uh, gotta go. Maybe I'll see you around," he called as he walked… rolled… whatevered away toward the mall's entrance.

"Bye! Nice to meet you!" I called, but he didn't really react, so I don't know if he didn't hear or what.

I walked back to Jan.

"That was a long congratulation," she pointed out.

"Well, we talked a bit…" I mumbled, avoiding eye contact. I couldn't let her know about my dreams. She would think I was a total freak, or maybe just desperate for attention. No. Only Carl could know.

Jan's face suddenly lit up. "You like him, don't you?"

"No!" I snapped, apparently fast enough to encourage her assumption.

"Oh, you are _so_ in denial! I saw your face while you were over there. You looked like you thought you'd died and gone to heaven!"

Now that I thought about it, it had been hard to stop smiling when Carl and I were just chatting about Doctor Who.

"Alright, maybe a little," I sighed, trying to get her off my back. Instead, she let out a high squeal.

"I knew it! Did you ask him out? Did _he _ask _you_ out? Do you think he likes you back?"

"I'm not going out with him, and I have no idea if he likes me back."

"Oh, well. You actually have a crush! I don't get why you went for such a nerdy guy, but who cares? You have a crush!"

"Yes, I know I have a crush. You don't have to proclaim it to the universe. The nose-less dogs in Barcelona can probably hear you!"

Suddenly, my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked at it, and it was a text from my dad. He was coming to pick me up soon.

"What is it?" Jan asked.

"Ugh, my dad's coming to pick me up. He'll be here in about five minutes."

"Aw! We barely got to do anything!"

"I know," I said, looking at the clock on my phone. "but it's almost six o'clock."

"Six already?" Jan looked mortified.

I gave her a hug. "I need to go now, or I'll be late. Bye."

"Bye." She hugged me back. "Text me?"

"Will do," I promised, nodding. I turned and walked back toward the main entryway. I sat outside for about thirty seconds, and then my dad's car pulled up to where I was standing. I waved and opened the passenger door to get inside the car.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hi, Haley. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. I didn't do very well in the costume contest, though."

"Oh, well. Maybe next year."

"Jan got third place in her round. She was an amazingly accurate Weeping Angel."

"Creepy."

"I know."

We didn't talk much the rest of the way home. It was alright, because I was kind of tired.

When we pulled into the garage at home, I opened the door and went inside. I had just gotten some inspiration for a song. Oh, I don't know if I mentioned this before, but I love to write songs and play guitar. Acoustic, none of that electric, heavy-metal junk. Bleh.

I got out my guitar and my song notebook and went to sit on my bed to think. I began to sing:

"He's the guy of my dreams

Even though we just met

It isn't what it seems

He just doesn't know me yet."

I took a pencil and wrote that down. I already had a nice sturdy chorus! And most likely a title! I wrote for another fifteen minutes, but didn't get very far. I got the first verse down, but it wasn't very good:

"I was in the mall one day

When I saw his face

A feeling overcame me

And my heart began to race

He seemed so familiar

Yet completely new

My friend started to tease me

But I knew it wasn't through."

A/N: I just wanted to thank my first reviewer, woodland5. Thanks for reviewing! And just so you know, I just felt Carl was lonely and needed someone. I don't have a crush on him, but you and your friend will have to fight Haley for him!

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, but I created Haley, Jan, and any characters from their families.


	3. The Call

Chapter 3:

The Call

I stayed up late that night watching old Christopher Eccleston episodes of Doctor Who on Webwatch. I didn't have to wake up for anything in the morning, so I wasn't going to bed until I finished watching 'Rose' through 'The Doctor Dances' at least.

While I was watching 'The End of the world,' a thought occurred to me. I didn't have any way of contacting Carl! He'd left in such a hurry that I didn't get to know almost anything about him that didn't involve Doctor Who! I mentally kicked myself. Now I might never see him again! I might never know what those dreams were about! I might –

Suddenly, my thoughts were cut off by my cell phone ringing. The number was unfamiliar, but I answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Haley!" said a squeaky, familiar voice.

"Carl?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, it's me."

"How did you get my number?"

"Well, that doesn't matter right now. I just need to know more about your dreams. Tell me all the details!"

"Why? What's going on?"

"I don't have time to explain, but let's just say that the Tri State Area might hang in the balance!"

"Alright, umm… Where do I begin?"

"How about the first time you had one of these dreams."

"Okay. So, uh… In the dream, you and I were standing in the center of a circle of people in white coats. You turned to me and said something along the lines of 'I'll be back for you. Wait for me.' Then the old guy in green came up to you and took you away. Then I woke up. It's the same layout for each dream, but you always say something different."

"Like what?"

"Well, last time you said 'Don't forget me. We'll meet again soon; I promise."

"Okay. I might call back at weird times for more information, but don't save this number. Plus, you might want to delete your recent calls."

"Why?" This was getting creepy.

"I need to go. Bye!"

The call ended.

I stared at my phone for a minute, and then put it back in my pocket. What the heck was going on?

I finished the episode of Doctor Who I'd started, and then decided to forget my plans and go to bed. I needed to think for a while.

So I sat in bed, trying to decipher the story problem that was my life.

Carl's POV:

"I need to go. Bye!"

I hung up the phone.

"Well?" Major Monogram asked.

"She said that the dreams usually have the same general template, but one little detail always changes."

The major's eyes widened. "Just like-"

"A prediction dream," I finished.

"Yeah. What's the dream about?"

"Well, apparently it's about me and her surrounded by a group of people in white coats. I always say something, then you come and drag me away."

"Evil scientists," Monogram concluded.

"That was my first thought, too. And it could even be LOVEMUFFIN, from the brief description."

"Great googley - moogley. We need more details. Call her again in the morning and see if she's had another dream yet."

"Will do, sir."

The older man walked out of the room, leaving me alone. I sighed. If this was LOVEMUFFIN, and Dr. Doofinshmirtz was in charge, this could be his greatest plot yet. He was getting smarter, and that was never a good thing. The fate of the entire world may hang in the balance this time.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Sometimes I felt like the agency put too much pressure on me. I _am _just an unpaid intern. But then I think, who am I to complain? I have it easy compared to the Major and the agents. I mean, those animals are out there every day, risking their lives to save the people of Danville, and no one can ever know enough to thank them.

My thoughts turned to Haley. She seemed so interesting, and not just because of her dreams. Plus, she was the first girl I've been able to have a real conversation with; about our likes, and not just me helping someone with homework.

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was the clock. It was almost midnight! My parents were going to kill me when I got home! I ran over to the coat rack and grabbed my jacket, then headed outside to get my bike. I raced the few blocks back to my house, arriving at the door at precisely 12:01.

Haley's POV:

And, yet again, I was dreaming. The setting was the same, but this time, Carl and I were alone. We were sitting on the floor together, gazing into each other's eyes. (I know it sounds cheesy, but it's the truth!) Carl took hold of my hand and was about to say something… when my cell phone rang and woke me up.

I groaned, put on my glasses, and looked at my clock. It was already eight in the morning! Dreams seriously screw up time.

I picked up my phone and saw that it was another unknown number.

"Hello?" I croaked, after pressing the green button.

"Haley, its Carl."

"Carl!" I exclaimed, suddenly wide awake. "So, uh… what's up?"

"Nothing much, really. Except for the fact that… never mind. I'm just calling to get more information on your dreams."

I pouted to myself. It seemed like all he wanted from me was my dreams. "Alright. What else do you want to know?"

There was a long pause.

"Do you remember what any of the people in lab coats looked like? Did any of them talk?"

"Well, they didn't talk, but there was this weird bald guy with lots of wrinkles on his head and thick glasses. And there was a really, REALLY short guy with white hair and kind of a stocky build."

"Did you see a guy with spike brown hair, a pointy nose, and a slouch?"

"I…" I thought for a moment. Then I realized something. How did he know so much about what the people in my dreams looked like? I had seen the guy he was talking about. "Yeah, he was there, too. How do you know this stuff?"

There was another pause, but I heard faint voices arguing in the background.

Carl sighed. "Haley, I'm going to be honest with you. I-" He stopped again. "I'm part of a secret organization of agents. I'm not an agent, more of an intern. I just do the more technical stuff.

My eyes widened. I didn't know Carl very well, but something told me he was telling the truth. He worked at a secret agency.


	4. The Realization

Chapter 4:

The Realization

"B-B-B… Wha-?" I stuttered. How could he… be… in a secret agency?

"I know you probably don't believe me, but it's true, I swear. But, Haley, you can't tell anyone, okay?"

"O… Okay. But I don't understand. You're an intern at a secret agency?"

"Yep. My boss, the guy in green from your dream, might let me show you around HQ if you want. You might even meet some of the agents."

"Alright, I guess. So, uh… why are you telling me this?"

"I just… I feel like you need to know. We don't know yet, but you might be able to help us stop an evil scientist from taking over the Tri State Area."

"How could _I _do anything to help? I'm just a normal girl!"

"No, you're more than that." My heart sped up. Was he saying what I thought he was saying? "These dreams you have… They might be these things called prediction dreams. A general outline of a future event plays through your brain while you sleep. That only happens to very special people."

Well, that wasn't exactly what I was looking for, but it was close enough.

"Thanks, Carl, but I'm noting special." I felt stupid for some reason. He only thought I was special because of my dreams.

"But you are!" Carl insisted. "Your dreams aren't the only thing that makes you different. For one, you're the only girl I've met that actually willingly started a conversation with me about something other than homework."

"Really?" I asked. I was blushing at the fact that he realized I pretty much forced him into talking to me. He was what some people call nerdy, bud I didn't see why that would keep him from having nerdy friends that were girls, or possibly even a nerdy girlfriend.

"Yeah. Everyone else thinks I'm socially uninvolved because I'm always so committed to the agency and don't have much time for friends."

"Well, haven't you tried to explain somehow?"

"I don't really mind being a loner. The only person who can annoy me is myself. Plus, it's harder to get hurt this way. Anyway, back to your dreams. Has anything in them ever given you the feeling like anyone was in danger?"

"Not really. The crowd is kind of intimidating, though."

"Alright. Well, did you have any more dreams last night?"

"Well…" I thought about whether or not I should tell him about our 'date' dream. I decided that I shouldn't risk putting the people of Danville in danger to protect my secret. "Yes. It was different, though. It was in the same place, but it was just us two. We were sitting on the floor together. I don't really remember much else."

That last part wasn't a complete lie. I did feel like more had happened, but it was all just out of reach in the depths of my brain. If I tried to remember, I would almost be able to grasp the memory, but it would always escape.

"Okay," Carl replied. "Let me know if this one starts repeating."

"Will do," I agreed, nodding, even though he couldn't see.

"So… Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone.

Okay, so that was a strange way to start the day.

I got up and got dressed, then went to put in my contacts.

After I was dressed, I went downstairs for breakfast. I just ate a bowl of cereal, and then went into the den to watch T.V. with Jay. Nothing interesting happened for the rest of that morning.

Carl's POV:

I was freaking out a little bit. I'd never told anyone my secret; not even my parents! They knew I was an intern, but they thought it was for some inventing company.

Anyway, it felt weird having someone else know. Plus, I'd just had to give a girl a speech about how amazing she was. What if she thought I had a crush on her? She'd think I was a total freak! To be honest, I wasn't really sure about my feelings for Haley. She was an amazing person, but she was also the closest thing to a friend I had. Even if I did like her as more than a friend, I don't think I could risk ruining our friendship.

So, I went to go get myself some breakfast. My parents don't usually wake up until around ten, and they knew that I had to leave early for work, so they never worried too much.

I rode my bike around town, trying to decide where to eat. Paul Bunyan's was too far out of the way, so I finally decided on Pompeii's Paneria.

After a breakfast of assorted toasts, I went straight to HQ.

"Major Monogram?" I called. "I'm here, sir!"

There was no reply.

"Hello?"

Still no answer.

I rounded a corner into my boss's office. There was no one there. I decided to investigate. I looked all around the room, then moved on to the mahogany desk in the center. What I saw made me wish I was an agent more than I'd ever wished for anything in the world.

A tuft of teal fur, the end saturated in blood, was caught on the corner of the desk.

The harder I looked, the easier it became to see faint, bloody footprints in the shape of a duck's feet. Agent P!


End file.
